El cascanueces Hetaliano
by ASKNB
Summary: Ok es un breve cascanueces. Espero les guste... Para el foro Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?


**El presente fanfic participa en el reto "Especial de Navidad dulce o amarga" para el Foro: "Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?" Si alguna vez vieron el cascanueces este es el cascanueces versión Hetaliana.**

 **Personajes a mencionar:**

 **Jade Wang – Nyo! Macau**

 **Francis Bonnefoy – Francia**

 **Gilbert Beilschmidt – Prusia**

 **Antonio Fernández Carriedo – España**

 **Sakura Honda – Nyo! Japón**

 **Jiang Ji – India**

 **Im Young Soo – Corea del Sur**

 **Jianh Ai -Vietnam**

 **Mei Wang - Taiwan**

 **Li Xiao Wang – Hong Kong**

 **Yao Wang – China**

* * *

En vísperas de Navidad en la casa Wang, un padre Chino y sus dos hijos pasaban la más blanca y bella navidad, después de que la madre falleciera. El nombre de los menores era Jade y Xiao, la mayor tenía 16 mientras que el hijo menor tenía 12.

En esa familia sólo esperarían a alguien, a la madrina de los niños, llamada Mei, la taiwanesa llegó a la residencia con obsequios del nuevo mundo, feliz de ver a sus ahijados y ver como habían crecido les dio sus obsequios luego del banquete.

-Para Xiao té de la mejor calidad – mencionó la madrina, dándole una caja con los tés más exquisitos, le sonrió un poco discreta al hacerlo y volteó a ver a Jade. –Para ti… mi querida Jade te daré esto –le dio un cascanueces.

-¿Un cascanueces? –el padre observó el objeto disgustándole aquellos presentes de la taiwanesa. En cambio a los menores parecía gustarles y agradarles –Es muy bello -acarició la madera como si hubiera sido su propia creación. La cara del soldadito era de un francés, con un poco de barba en la barbilla, de ojos azules, unos cabellos rubios y una coleta amarrada a la nuca que le parecía divertida y bonita a la vez.

-Bien, es hora del té -mencionó Xiao y tomó al cascanueces.

-Oye es un cascanueces no un probador de té –entre los hermanos forcejearon el amado juguete de la chica y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, al cascanueces le habían roto una pierna. –Mira lo que hiciste –con sumo cuidado tomó al juguete y pidió a su madrina le ayudara a repararlo porque lo que ella iba a hacer que su hermano pagara por tal destrozo.

-Tranquila, tiene arreglo ¿verdad, Yao?

-Aiiya –sacó un pañuelo y lo puso de tal forma que parecía herido en la guerra- listo… ahora Li pide disculpas –el hongkonés vio a su hermana y dijo un disimulado "lo siento". –Oh cierto… pongamos música, esta noche elige Jade.

-¡Sí! – la asiática tomó un disco y una canción se escuchó varias veces, era "El cascanueces" del compositor ruso Tchaikovsky", la macanense era especialista en quedarse dormida en el sofá.

-Debería despertarla –dijo el chino pero la taiwanesa le detuvo.

-Déjala dormir, además… Fran la protege.

-¿Fran? ¿Quién es Fran?

-Su cascanueces claro…-el chino retornó los ojos.

-Vaya nombre que le pones a las cosas Mei –la taiwanesa le cubrió a su ahijada con una cobija dejándola dormir en el sillón. Apagaron la chimenea y se fueron a dormir.

Ya pasada la media noche unos ratones entraron en la casa. Esa noche la casa se llenó de súbditos del rey rata

-Kesesese, vayan súbditos, coman lo que puedan.

-Esta noche no creo rey Gilbert rata…

-¿Quién dijo eso? –volteó y vio al cascanueces. –Oh… si sólo eres un cascanueces… además estás… herido kesesese, ni me podrías hacer cosquillas –el cascanueces desenvainó su espada.

-Eso lo veremos.

Empezaron a pelear, mientras la asiática estaba comenzando a despertar, al ver a los ratones pensó "Qué bueno que papá no los ha visto sino me los daría de comer" Diagh. Vio a la chimenea apagada y al frente su cascanueces había cobrado vida, observó su duelo a muerte con el rey rata.

-Este es tu fin astilla parlante, kesesese.

-Yo creo que no… -dijo la asiática y trató de ayudar a su cascanueces pero el rey Gilbert había tenido un plan distinto. Había tenido a su servicio una piedra mágica que hechizaba sólo en verso-, _**Chica entrometida que en peleas te metes,**_

 _ **¿Por qué no te encojes? A ver si ganarme puedes.**_ Dicho esto: la asiática se encogió del mismo tamaño que ellos.

La asiática lo noqueó y luego fue a ver a su cascanueces, el rey rata aprovechó para irse.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Nunca había visto tal poderío y menos en una chica bonita como tú –las mejillas de Jade se ruborizaron de pena-, ¿no tuviste miedo? –Jade asintió y el francés le acarició una de sus mejillas aún ruborizadas. -¿De qué tenías miedo?

-De que mi papá se despertara y los hiciera plato principal del desayuno.

-Wow… no me imagino a esas ratas rostizadas o a la plancha –se levantó con esfuerzo- ay…

-Espera ¿te duele algo? –le sujetó del brazo.

-La pierna… un poco, pero un buen médico me curó y su enfermera con cariño me abrazó, _merci_ ~

-No fue nada…este… ¿sabes cómo regresarme a mi altura normal? –señaló que había sido más alta cuando le conoció.

-La verdad no sé… para ser sinceros a mí también me hechizó pero no se acuerda.

-¡Oh…! ya veo –pensaba para sí misma "ya estuvo que no volveré a la normalidad".

-Oh tal vez haya una forma… hay un hada que puede tratar de ayudar…

-¿Quién?

-El hada de azúcar nos puede decir algo –el cascanueces ahora parecía que la asiática le llevaba como una mochila. –Agradecería no me cargaras mademoiselle

-¿Eh? Claro – le bajó y cuando apoyó su pierna el cascanueces se agarró la pierna rodando por el dolor. –Entonces… ¿quieres que te ayude o no?

- _Oui… s'il vous plait_ –dijo el de madera sujetando un pañuelo para no llorar de dolor.

-De acuerdo… ¿y por dónde hay que ir? –la asiática volteó para ambos lados. Había sujetado al cascanueces como una princesa.

-Por allá- señaló una ratonera, ¿cómo es que nunca la había visto? -, por favor, cuando me sienta bien ¿me puedes bajar suavecito? –la asiática ya lo estaba bajando pero el chico de madera se sujetó a ella más fuerte- no ahora, más tarde, más tarde.

-De acuerdo, ya te oí –llevó al cascanuez cargando desde mucho trayecto llegando a ver un punto blanco- pensé que pesabas más.

-Por favor no te ejercites conmigo y vayamos a la luz –dijo avergonzado.

-Oye… es cierto ¿quién eras antes para que esa rata te hechizara?

-No lo recuerdo…

-Ah… qué mal…

 **Mientras tanto…**

El rey rata Gilbert se recuperaba con los sirvientes desde que cayó inconsciente en batalla, un informante se acercó a él era Antonio su secuas.

-Si preguntan fueron miles y ustedes estaban heridos ¿entendieron? –sus sirvientes asintieron y el secuas aplaudió divertido seguido de sus risas.

-¿Necesitas de algún hechizo para estar mejor? Te enseño, aplaudes y separas poco a poco tus manos diciendo "fusosososo" –Gilbert lo miró con cara de pocos amigos-, uy esa cara da mucho miedo… ¿no creen? –los súbditos asintieron y el albino le lanzó a ellos una almohada.

-Déjenos solos –ordenó- ¿qué información me tienes para el día de hoy?

Antonio veía su cara toda moreteada y no resistió en tocarla.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaahhh! No me toques eso no es asombroso ver al asombroso yo así.

-Pues ¿qué os pasó?

-Una marimacha y una asquerosa astilla eso pasó, pero juró me vengaré, ay.

-Bueno… te daré una buena noticia, a la astilla llamada cascanueces lo hechizaste y créeme que podría serte útil o a la inversa, matas un pájaro de dos tiros o ¿era matas dos pájaros de un tiro?

-¿En qué sentido te refieres?

-Prometes regresarlos a la normalidad a uno, pero a cambio tú le pedirás que se maten por lograr volver a la "normalidad", el que gane lo matas.

-Mmmmm interesante… Antonio…muy interesante. Kesesesese

 **En otro lugar…**

Jade y el juguete de madera llegaron a un bosque obscuro y tenebroso, el día había llegado a la media tarde pero al ambiente les había hecho sentir de noche así que buscaron un lugar para refugiarse.

-Qué lugar tan raro…

-De seguro y este lugar era más "alegre" que antes del reinado del rey Gilbert y su séquito de roedores –suspiró con pesadez el cascanués.

-¿Y qué tanto hace ese dichoso Gilbert?

-Lo único que sé es que lo que provoca desastres, atemoriza a los ciudadanos como en esta villa, a ser verdad tiene el hechizo para desencantarme por esa piedra o tal vez…

-Tal vez… -se escuchó un ruido y el juguete cayó de los brazos de Jade para que se pusiera en posición de pelea- ay, perdón ¿estás bien?

- _Ma mère_ ¿eres tú? –negó con la cabeza y se recostó- eso me dolió mucho y… -la asiática le cubrió la boca.

-Alguien viene… -era cierto había alguien espiándoles y se manifestó lanzando pan al vapor. -¿Pan al vapor? ¿Quién es?

De las profundidades salió una chica japonesa, con alas y un bonito Yukata, se ocultó entre un árbol con corteza muy grande y los miró, nerviosa pero curiosa de saber quiénes eran y qué hacían allí.

-¿Qué eres y por qué nos lanzas pan al vapor? –dijo Jade molesta de que desperdiciara comida así porque sí.

-Lo mismo les pregunto yo

-Yo pregunté primero.

-De acuerdo, yo me presentaré… soy un cascanuence que quiere ver a el hada de azúcar.

-No está- dijo cortante la japonesa.

-¿Cómo? Pero…

-Váyanse

-Oh… vaya –suspiró Jade con pesadez y se sentó al lado del soldadito, sacó un manga yaoi poniéndose a leer, despertándole el interés a la japonesa, se acercó poco a poco llegando a su lado.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Manga BL… ¿te gusta? –le extendió el librito, la japonesa asintió y Jade se lo quitó en cuanto vio interés de parte de la chica- primero dinos ¿dónde está el hada de azúcar? –la japonesa se llevó una mano a la barbilla y le iba a decir pero…

-Sakura… no caigas en provocaciones –dijo un muchacho de la India, todos voltearon a verlo y se quedaron sin habla hasta que…

-Pero Jiang ji…

" _Bueno ya conozco por lo menos sus nombres"_ dijo Jade a su mente pero eso no le importaba, era un hecho ya se quería ir.

-Sakura… recuerda la profecía

- _Hai… demo…_ Jiang… no parece que sean de por aquí hay que ayudarlos, creo uno está herido –señaló a Fran quién alzó la mano como señal de saludo.

-Hola…

-Bueno les ayudaremos pero luego ellos tendrán que irse –la japonesa asintió y la macanense levantó al de madera llevándoselo de nuevo cargando a donde les indicaban sus no tan amistosos anfitriones. Al llegar a una casa dejó al muñeco en un sofá de dango.

-Disculpen ¿de qué profecía hablan? –inquirió Jade al ver como reposaba el hindú y japonesa, ambos intercambiaron miradas para compartir la misma información a la chica de fuera.

-Bueno la profecía dice que la princesa Naipe vendrá y va a acabar con el rey rata Gilbert, ése día todos seremos bien afortunados y nuestro perdido príncipe Gourmet se unirán logrando paz en las tierras de pocky y…

-Espera si nunca han visto a esa princesa ¿cómo saben que les va a salvar?

Se escuchó un gran estruendo, todos se sujetaron de algo quedándose callados, se escuchaba el crujir de la casa y cuando menos se esperaban, Jade agarró valor dirigiéndose a la puerta con algo pesado. Se escuchó en la puerta que alguien quería entrar.

-Jade ¿qué haces?- dijo en un susurro el soldado de madera.

-Tranquilos, me sé defender –abrió la puerta despacio.

Murmuraron "no" y cerraron los ojos.

-Hay que frío daze… ¿están todos bien? –los chicos vieron al coreano pero al parecer Jade no, porque le dio un fuerte golpe que lo dejó inconsciente.

-Ops…- Sakura fue a auxiliar al noqueado, Jade lo llevó dentro.

-Bien acabas de noquear a el hada –dijo el Hindú

-¿Él es el Hada de azúcar? –Jade palideció, vio al chico y se puso nerviosa.

-Cálmate… esto siempre sucede –al recibir atención médica y un poco de tiempo. El hada empezó a recobrar conciencia de lo sucedido.

-Hola público… al parecer me noquearon como veinte no, creo que más o menos como treinta.

-En realidad fui yo, me disculpo enserio- suspiró con tristeza y sintiéndose culpable de lo que pasó; el hada se puso a reí y luego todos los demás. -¿Eh? Oigan no se rían, en verdad que me siento muy mal por dejarlo inconsciente al menos por unos minutos.

-Tranquila Jade, no pasó a mayores y sólo se vio como algo gracioso de parte de los dos, además no te lo tomes a mal es más ríe con nosotros, es divertido y no nos burlamos de nadie –habló el soldadito.

-Tienes razón… este ¿me puedes decir tu nombre cascanueces? –preguntó Jade.

-Dime Fran.

-De acuerdo…¿Fran, Jade? ¿qué puede hacer por ustedes, daze?

-Bueno, este…Hada de azúcar.

-Oh, por favor dime Young, el gran hada de azúcar era mi padre y yo bueno prefiero me llamen por "El Hada de… los PEPEROS".

El Hada se creía un ídolo mundial, en vez de varita tenía un micrófono, haciendo resaltar su sonrisa y carisma.

-Bueno, Young no tengo tanto tiempo, debo regresar a mi mundo y realidad cómo era antes.

-¿Enserio? Qué feo daze pero nosotros tenemos más graves problemas, aunque ya sé, te daré mi autógrafo a cambio de que nos ayudes con el rey rata.

-¿Y qué tiene de especial ese autógrafo? –la chica estaba cansada con los desafíos y lo único que quería era volver a su hogar.

-Qué si lo rompes este te llevará a dónde perteneces, buuuuaaa.

-¿Eso debía espantarme?

-Debía ¿no lo hizo?

-No.

-Rayos –hizo un puchero el Hada y se cruzó de brazos-, está bien, nos ayudas, te doy el autógrafo, lo rompes y blah, blah, blah, vuelves a tu mundo y ya.

-Aaamm, disculpe "señor Hada de los peperos" ¿y en mi caso? –dijo Fran.

-En tu caso…

 **En el palacio del rey rata.**

-¿Sabes si a la marimacha y el astilla se les va a ocurrir venir?

-Según yo sí, pero por si las moscas ¿por qué no mandas a la chica remo para espiar? –dijo el ibérico y le sonrió al albino. Miraron a una chica callada que veía la platica discretamente.

-Quizás, me parece bien. Linh Ai, búscalos y tráelos vivos, ¿entendiste?

-Entendí.

Una muchacha de vestido verde, con cabello largo y sjutados por una cola de caballo, tenía un remo y un sombrero significativo en su vida. Se dispuso a partir mientras Fran y Jade dormían.

Llegó a la casa y regó unos polvos en ambas personas, pronunció: _**Ve con el rey rata, él te puede ayudar pero sólo tú**_

Al despertar se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Durmieron bien, Jade-san Fran-san?

-Sí –dijeron al mismo tiempo los mencionados. Se miraron el uno al otro.

-¿Tienen algo planeado? –preguntó Jiang viendo a ambos.

-No, nada ¿y tú Jade?

-Absolutamente nada.

-¿Y qué tal si sólo vamos al palacio de Gilbert y…?

-No -dijeron ambos.

-Parecen muy sospechosos ¿no necesitan ayuda?

Ambos se negaron a pedir ayuda, aunque fueron juntos al palacio del rata, Sakura y Jiang los siguieron de cerca, Fran y Jade parecía que nada les podía unir excepto el volver a su normalidad.

Cuando llegaron al reino les cubrieron los ojos y los llevaron contra su voluntad a un coliseo lleno de ratones, que estaban expectantes de ver lo que tanto anunció el rey. Jade y Fran fueron echados a la arena de juego.

-Ratonas y ratones, admiren la pelea del año, en la arena tienen una marimacha y a una astilla.

-¿Qué quieres Gilbert? –dijo Fran.

-Peleen entre ustedes y quien gane ganará su "libertad" de hechizo o de estar aquí, quién gane elige o si no… mueran- a la arena entró una serpiente. –Tengo entendido que las serpientes matan, espero les guste su muerte. Por cierto sus amigos… también están aquí ¿verdad, Antonio?

-Si-

-Es bueno tener una serpiente de tu lado.

-Ni lo menciones, hoy comeré –dijo Antonio.

Una campana anunció el comienzo de la pelea, Fran y Jade pelearon mientras recordaron lo que tal vez podría ayudarles.

* * *

 _Flashback_

-Un milagro, tal vez es lo que necesites –dijo Young comiendo un dulce.

-¿Un milagro? –asintió el hada.

-¿Cómo voy a conseguir un milagro?

-Consigue que alguien te quiera…

 _Flashback_

* * *

Pasaron los minutos; ambos no querían hacerse daño, el rey rata parecía empezar a aburrirse y colocando un pulgar abajo dio la señal de matar a los amigos de estos.

-Yo los salvo tú encárgate de la serpiente –Jade asintió e hizo que la misma se hiciera un nudo con el cual ya no podría comer nunca más.

Fran desenvainó la espada, enfrentándose a Antonio, Jade ahora peleaba contra Gilbert. Sakura y Jiang se enfrentaban a los ratones.

-No eres más que un estorbo- dijo Gilbert

-Un peón para la chica -dijo Antonio

-¿Por qué no te rindes?

-Porque ella… es especial

-Él me entiende

Ambos quedaron en la arena, sabían que hacer pero…

-Ya me cansaste _**Si a un enemigo quiero matar, a su corazón le tengo que dar.**_

Gilbert lanzó el hechizo pero Fran cubrió a Jade recibiendo el rayo él, Jade derribó a Antonio y le quitó la piedra destruyéndola de un pisotón. Fue a ver a Fran.

-Lo siento fue mi culpa, Fran no te vayas

-Tranquila no pasa nada yo –Fran iba cerrando poco a poco los párpados.

-No me dejes, por favor –le acarició la mejilla, le sonrió y dio un beso a su boca de madera.

Hubo un destello dentro del corazón de Jade, empezando a convertir la madera en una persona normal, Jade y todos los demás quedaron impresionados. Vieron que Fran empezaba a vestir como un príncipe.

-Wow…eres… un milagro –dijo Young apareció y comenzó a quitar toda obscuridad que dejaba Gilbert a su paso. –Toma, él está bien, mira -Francis se levantó, vio a Jade y le sujetó la mano.

-Princesa Naipe, le presento a el príncipe Gourmet- le hizo una reverencia-, ¡Ah! Y aquí está tu autógrafo.

Así la princesa Naipe, era la mismísima Jade, mágicamente le apareció un naipe que sujetaría su largo cabello. Gracias al desencanto de la princesa, la figura de madera dejó de ser madera para ser el príncipe gourmet.

-Gracias Jade… o mejor dicho ¿Princesa naipe? –le sonrió el príncipe y le sujetó de la cintura atrayéndola.

-Jade, dime Jade, príncipe –Francis con un dedo le tocó la nariz.

-Bien y tú dime Fran, Jade –le acarició su mejilla acercando sus labios a los de ella.-No te vayas

-No lo haré –pronunció antes de darle un profundo beso al chico, el autógrafo salió de las manos de Jade, pero alguien aprovechó y lo sujetó.

-Lo siento princesa pero no hay finales felices aquí- rompió el papel y Jade empezaba a desvanecerse.

-No, Jade. No te vayas.

-Alguien rompió el papel… Fran –Jade desapareció de la villa pocky.

Se despertó del sillón, buscó a su cascanueces si hallarlo por ningún lado. Fue a despertar a Xiao, lo sacudió de los hombros desconcertando así al adormilado muchacho.

-¿Dónde lo escondiste? Dímelo

-¡Ah! No sé de qué hablas, ¡estás loca!

-Hablo de mi cascanueces. Tú lo tienes, ¡devuélvemelo!

-Yo no tengo tu muñeco de madera y suéltame.

El padre despertó y separó a ambos hermanos, los castigó cada uno en un rincón. Tocaron a la puerta y Mei abrió.

-Aiiya~ ¿quién será a estas horas de la mañana? Espero que no sea uno de tus amiguitos aru~

-Pasa, creo que podrás ayudar a alguien con su genio, Fran –al oír ese nombre Jade volteó.

Vio a Fran, su cascanueces ahí parado…- Creo que te dejaré a solas con Jade, Jade por favor.

-S-Sí –dijo ruborizando sus mejillas, Mei tomó a Yao y a Xiao de los brazos y se los llevó a otra habitación. –Pensé que no te volvería a ver

-Piensas demasiado Jade, pero yo también te extrañé –le dio un beso corto a la asiática- y así te amo

-Yo también –dijo nerviosa la chica y besó profundamente a su amado.

* * *

 **FIN. Espero y les haya gustado, Ask agradece a un ángel que me ayudó con la corrección, te quiero :3 Mérida-chan, Aoba Ritsu.**


End file.
